This study is designed to characterize the reproductive hazards that confront females engaged in occupations which subject them to potential exposure to pesticides. Previous evidence suggests that methoxychlor induces alterations in the uterus and acceleration of fertilized ova transport through the oviduct. This study will provide a comprehensive assessment of the toxic effects of the estrogenic pesticide methoxychlor on specific segments of the reproductive tract: the uterus and oviduct. Exposure of the non-pregnant and the pregnant female will provide the models to evaluate the relative risks of these individuals to impairments of morphological and physiological parameters of the reproductive tract. This study will examine functional outcomes such as effects on fertility and pregnancy and correlate these with the observed anatomic and metabolic alterations within the reproductive tract. Uteri and oviducts of both non-pregnant and pregnant females will be evaluated at specific intervals following exposure to methoxychlor. Additionally, an assessment of the fecundity and fertility of both groups of mice following exposure will be conducted. Adult non-pregnant mice (7-10 weeks old) will be exposed to specific doses of Methoxychlor for four weeks. Animals will be sacrificed either immediately following exposure, at one month or at six months following exposure. Pregnant mice will be exposed to methoxychlor prior to or following implantation. Biological markers to be utilized to evaluate cellular toxicity of methoxychlor include histochemical evaluation of important metabolically active enzymes and the characterization of specific carbohydrate components of the mouse uterus and oviduct through the use of fluorescentlabelled lectin probes. In addition, morphometric measurements on specific cell groups of the uterus and oviduct and chromatographic assays for incorporation of methoxychlor will be conducted. These results will provide essential data about specific target sites for the action of methoxychlor in its role in inducing infertility. The implementation of these biological markers and data obtained from the use of such probes may serve as baseline data with which to evaluate the reproductive toxic effects of not only estrogenic pesticides, but also other compounds with estrogenic activity used in industry today.